Third Love Warning
by MariiDii
Summary: Sin amigos y solo enfrascada en sus libros Blossom trata de sobrevivir en su secundaria, donde los grupos sociales gobiernan el estudiantado y molestan a los demás. Desde basura en su casillero, cucarachas y gusanos en su mochila es lo que vive la chica día a día. ¿Que pasara cuando su hermana y ella encuentran trabajo, en la mansión donde vive el chico mas popular de su escuela?


**Disclaimer: Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen son creación de Craig McCracken. Yo solo los tome prestados.** **La historia si es mi autoridad.**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **PROLOGO**

o

o

o

Todas soñamos con ese príncipe azul, de ojos llamativos, sonrisa de ensueño, cuerpo de atleta, de voz encantadora que con tan solo decir una frase se te mojan las bragas, en otras palabras el típico chico perfecto que solo consigues en los libros de fantasía y romance que también puede conseguir en digital por Internet.

Blossom Utonium, una chica de 15 años con medidas de 1.53 cm, cabello largo y lentes para mejorar su visión, hija única, vive con su padre quien es dueño de una cafetería que está en su misma casa a unos minutos de su escuela, ella le encantan los libros de fantasía, tanto así, que se enfrasca tanto en ellos que no hizo amigos, solo unos cuantos saludos y despedidas; ella sueña con un primer beso romántico, bajo la luz de la luna o bajo la lluvia, un chico que la quiera por su personalidad explosiva y su adicción a los dulces. Que vida tan normal ¿no? Pero, el único defecto de esa vida tan perfecta, es los maltratos que sufre en su escuela, por parte del grupo de los "populares", el típico grupito de niños mimados.

Categorías de secundarias, el martirio de los estudiantes y en ocasiones el deseo de algunos por entrar a esos grupos. Brick Him, el chico más popular de la escuela y capitán del equipo de baloncesto de 1,75 cm con tan solo 16 años es el primero en encabezar la lista de hacer sufrir a los demás, desde encerrarte en tu casillero, golpearte con un balón en el rostro y mandarte al hospital y hasta robarte tu dinero solo por diversión, ya que su familia esta forrada de dinero. En otras palabras, un matón y un total mujeriego adicto al sexo.

El matón personal de Blossom, porque si, el chico amaba molestar a los demás, fuera hombre o mujer, amaba las fiestas, se aprovechaba de su sonrisa y encanto para acostarse con las chicas que ilusionadas pensaban que el había caído rendido a sus pies, ilusas.

— _Te odio_ _eres un animal…—Le grito a su agresor._

— _¿Con que animal?.. ¿eh? En ese acaso, voy a demostrarte que tan animal soy— sonríe cínicamente para acercarse lentamente aun con el bate de beisbol en su mano._

" **Sus ojos son rojos….rojo fuego que quema y rojo como la sangre liquida"**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Fin Prologo**

o

o

* * *

¡Hola a todos! aquí vengo a traerles mi nueva historia (Esta en proceso de escritura) queria subir el prologo para saber ¿que les parece la historia? ¿tiene futuro? quiere ver que tanto a llamado la atención. Debo recalcar que el Fic **_"Días de Adolescencia"_ ** esta en su capitulo final, ya lo estoy terminando, tuve ciertos contratiempos con la cuestión de las clases y luego me llegaron las vacaciones. Veran, yo estudio en otra ciudad que esta a 5 horas de mi pueblo y mi computadora se queda en casa de mi tia (que es donde me estoy quedando por los estudios) Como ya comencé las clases de nuevo después de un mes, retome el capitulo. No lo abandone no se preocupen, mas bien estoy terminando el capitulo final y como me dije "Ya estoy terminando ese fic..debería escribir otro"

Luego, escuche esta canción y mi imaginación e inspiración se dispararon y comencé a escribir, para poder ver el video pongan y después del slash(/) pongan esto: **watch?v=Bo0L0oiWbt8**

El prologo no describe totalmente la trama de la historia, quiero hacerlo muy real tratar de que no todo sea color de rosa, quiero hacer de este fic algo sensual y erótico, veremos si me sale. En fin, déjenme sus opiniones en cuanto a la historia y si tiene una buena aceptación subo el capitulo 1 :3

Adiós :D

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
